The One Where Emma Turns 18
by MeganLucy26
Summary: On The Day Of Emma Geller-Greens First Birthday Her Family Made Her A Birthday Video To Give To Her When She Turned 18. Time Sure Flys By And It's Now May 16th 2020- 17 Years Later, The Day Of Emma's 18th Birthday. See Her Reaction When They Show Her The Video And See What The Gang Make Of Their 30 Year Old Selves.


Authors Note...

Hey Everyone So As You've Probably Guessed From The Title This One Shot Is About Emma's 18th Birthday. Quick Note We're Gunna Pretend Ben Made An Appearance In The Video Too :) I Had This Idea A While Back But Because Of My Exams (Which Are Finally Over) I Never Had Chance To Write It So I Decided To Today :) Hope You All Enjoy And Please Review :D

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler, Ross, Ben, Emma, Jack, Erica, Jack Or Judy) Or Any Of The Lines In The Videos Except For Bens Mini Appearance.

* * *

"Thanks for the party guys" An 18 year old Emma Geller said as she walked back into the living room of her family's house after seeing out her friends.

"Your welcome Em" 53 year old Ross Geller smiled at his eldest daughter, second oldest child.

"It's your Aunt Mon you should be thanking" 51 year old Rachel Geller laughed, smiling over at her best friend, Monica Bing, 51 years old, who was sharing the armchair with her husband of 19 years Chandler Bing, also 53 years old.

"Thanks Aunt Mon" Emma smiled as she sat on the floor next to her 25 year old brother Ben Geller and 16 year old cousins Jack and Erica Bing.

"It was no problem Em. Gave me a chance to use my label maker" Monica replied gaining a few laughs from around the room.

"17 years later and you're still the same" Phoebe Hannigan, 53 years old, laughed as she sat on a love seat next to her husband of 16 years Mike Hanigann, also 53, who sat with their 8 year old daughter Sophie on his lap and 14 year old son Mike Jr by his feet.

"What did you expect?" Joey Tribbiani, 52, asked from his seat on the couch next to Ross and Rachel as he pulled his 6 year old daughter Katie into his arms.

"Mommy, can Emma open her presents now?" Ross and Rachel's 7 year old daughter Isabella asked from her seat on the floor next to her 13 year old brother Jake.

"If she wants to" Rachel replied.

"As if she wouldn't want to" Chandler quipped "I'm surprised you haven't opened them all and exchanged them already Em"

"Haha, very funny" Emma laughed sarcastically bobbing her tongue out at her Uncle before reaching for one of the presents.

After half an hour of opening presents Emma had finally reached the bottom of the pile.

"Well that's all of them" Emma said "Thanks everyone"

"Wait, there's still one more" Ross said as he reached behind where he and Rachel were sitting and pulled out a rectangle box.

"I know what this is" Phoebe smiled.

"Is it-" Ben trailed of as Ross and Rachel nodded "This is gunna be funny" He smirked.

"What is is?" Emma asked as she took the box from Ross and stared at the adults cautiously.

"Open it and see" Monica said as Emma began to rip of the paper before holding up a DVD case and looking at the adults questioningly.

"Read the side" Rachel said.

"Emma's 1st Birthday" Emma red aloud "Is it a video from my first birthday?"

"Yep" Chandler said.

"Can we watch it now?" Erica asked as Emma turned to the tv and slotted the DVD into the player after a few moments it began to flicker and a young Joey appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god! Is that you Uncle Joey?" Jack asked but before anyone could answer Ross is heard speaking on the tv.

*Video*

"Hey! There's Uncle Joey!" Ross said.

"Hey!" Joey replied.

"Hey, say something to Emma on her 18th birthday!" Ross said.

"18, huh? How you-" Joey starts.

"Joey! No!" Ross interrupted.

"What? It's for her hot friends!" Joey replied.

"When they see this you'll be 52!" Ross stated.

"And starting to think about settling down!" Joey replied.

*Present Day*

"Daddy!" Katie squealed as she pointed at the picture of Joey paused on the tv screen.

"Still the same 17 years later" Mike Jr laughed.

"Hey! I've changed since Katie came along!" Joey said.

"You have to give him that Junior" Phoebe laughed patting her son on the head.

"Keep playing it I wanna see what happens!" Jake said as he snatched the buttons from Emma and pressed play, the screen goes black before Monica and Chandler appear on the screen.

"Oh my god!" Chandler laughed.

*Video*

"Hey!" Monica cheered as she walked into apartment 19, Chandler close behind her.

"Hey! Where's the birthday girl?" Chandler asked.

"Oh, she's still napping" Rachel replied.

"Oh, sure, she was probably up all night, excited about the party she knows is happening" Chandler quipped sarcastically,

"Look, I know that you guys really want to get to Vermont and this isn't a really big deal to you, but it really is to us, ok? Emma will never have a first birthday again" Rachel explained.

"All right' you're right. We're sorry. Now let's wake up Emma and get the fun time started!" Monica replied.

"No really, she didn't sleep well last night, so we can't wake her up" Rachel stated.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Green?" Monica asked.

*Present Day*

"Why did you call Mommy Green?" Isabella asked as the DVD was paused once more.

"Cause before your Mommy married Daddy her last name was Green like your last name is Geller" Monica explained.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Never mind" Rachel laughed.

*Video*

"Hi!" Jack, Judy and Ben shout as they entered.

"Hey!" Ross said.

"So glad you came!" Monica smiled "Hey Ben" She said as she lifted him up onto her hip.

"Hey Aunt Mon" Ben smiled as he jumped down and raced off towards Phoebe and Joey.

"I can't believe Emma is already one!" Jack said.

"I remember your first birthday Monica! Ross was jealous of all the attention we were giving you. He pulled on his testicles so hard! We had to take him to the emergency room!" Judy said.

"There's something you didn't know about your dad!" Ross said as he turned the camera to face himself.

*Present Day*

"Dad! Seriously?" Jake asked.

"I was only 3" Ross defended himself.

"Aw Ben look how cute you look" Erica laughed.

"And I'm not cute now?" Ben asked as everyone began to mutter things under their breath.

"Don't listen to them sweetie" Monica laughed as she rubbed his shoulder.

"That's why you're my favourite" Ben smiled at Monica as he pressed play.

*Video*

"So Joey what are you going to do for us?" Rachel asked.

"I will be doing a dramatic reading of one of Emma's books" Joey stated.

"Oh, ok, which one?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, why, it's one of her favorites, uh" Joey starts as he picks up the nearest book "Riding the storm out. Coping with post-partum depression. Eww!" He shouted as he slammed down the book and picked up another "Love you forever. By Robert Munsch. Published by Firefly books. Printed in Mexico. A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and while she held him she sang I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be"

*Video Jumps Forward*

"And while he rocked her, he sang I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be" Joey concluded.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Rachel cried.

"Thank you so much for that gift!" Ross said.

"I was not ready for this today!" Chandler weeped.

"Amazing" Ross said.

"Oh, Phoebe, I'm sorry! Phoebe has prepared something as well" Rachel said.

"That's right, I've prepared a song for Emma. From my heart to hers. For there's no greater gift, than the gift of music" Phoebe said "Emma! Your name poses a dilemma. Cause not much else rhymes with Emma! Maybe the actor Richard Crenna, he played the commanding officer in Rambo. Happy birthday Emma!" She sang.

"Is that it?" Rachel asked.

"No, of course not! I also, you know, prepared a reading" Phoebe replied as she grabbed a book "Sex and the single mother. Finding your G-spot"

"NO!" Everyone shouted.

*Present Day*

"Oh my god! Aunt Phoebe!" Emma laughed.

"I was actually good" Joey smiled.

"Come on! Stop pausing it!" Jack whined as he pushed play.

*Video*

"Hello Emma. Happy eighteenth birthday" Judy said.

"Right now that seems so far away, seventeen years" Jack sighed.

"Yes, you'll be all grown up by then. We'll be... Well your grandfather and I might not be there" Judy said.

"That's true! This message could becoming to you from beyond the grave, Emma!" Jack pointed out.

"After all, my parents died very young" Judy said.

"And my cholesterol's off the charts!" Jack added.

"Remember, Emma, heart disease kills women too!" Judy concluded.

*Present Day*

"I miss Grandma and Grandad" Emma sighed.

"We all do sweetie" Rachel said "Come on, lets not get upset on your birthday. I think Bens video is next"

*Video*

"Hey Em, so Dad said your gunna be 18 which makes me-" Ben started but stopped to count on his fingers "25. Is that right Dad?"

"Yep, keep talking" Ross said.

"So anyway happy birthday. Love you" Ben smiled.

*Present Day*

"Aww" Everyone said.

"I love you too Ben" Emma smiled as she hugged Ben and the DVD resumed to a picture of Rachel and Monica.

*Video*

"Uh, Rach? Does this bakery by any chance also bake erotic cakes? Say for bachelorette parties?" Ross asked.

"Ross, what are you talking about?" Rachel asked as she peered into the cake box " Oh my God! They put my baby's face on a penis!" She squealed.

"Now it's a party!" Phoebe cheered.

*Present Day*

"Oh my god!" Emma squealed as Ben, Jack, Erica, Mike Jr and Jake exploded into a fit of laughter.

"I still tasted better when it was a penis" Joey stated.

"Uncle Joey!" Emma squealed as she pressed play and Monica and Chandler appeared on the screen.

*Video*

"Hi Emma! It's the year 2020. Are you still enjoying your nap?" Chandler asked.

"We're Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler, by the way. You may not recognize us, because we haven't spoken to your parents in seventeen years!" Monica shouted.

"We used to be married, but then we missed a weekend away together and things kind of unraveled. Because of you! Happy Birthday" Chandler smiled.

*Present Day*

"We told you that you didn't need that weekend in Vermont" Rachel said.

"It could have happened" Monica replied.

*Video*

"Ok, how about this, we got wind up toys for Emma for her birthday. We can make them race, and whoever comes in last, stays!" Monica suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Phoebe said.

"That sounds more fun than the thing we were going to do in Vermont!" Chandler cheered.

"Everybody get your toys!" Monica said as they all grabbed a wind up toy each.

"Ok! I want the dolphin!" Phoebe said.

"Thats a bear" Chandler corrected.

"I'm too excited!" Phoebe laughed.

"Phoebe, you get the bear, uhm, Joey, you get the robot, and Chandler and I get the dog. Ok, and the race is going to go-" Monica started as she grabbed 2 cups and set them down on the floor "from here to here. Now the one who comes in last, stays!"

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, wind your toys!" Joey said as they all wound up their toys.

"Ok, on your mark... Get set... GO!" Chandler shouted.

"Go! Go!" Phoebe shouted.

"Come on robot!" Joey shouted.

Phoebe's bear takes the lead, followed by Joey's robot, and far behind is Chandler and Monica's dog, which walks a few paces, stops and starts barking, sits and begins to walk again.

"What are you barking at?" Monica yelled at the dog.

While Phoebe's bear is still in the lead, it is now closely followed by Joey's robot. Chandler and Monica's dog however, sits down, barks and does a backflip.

"How the hell is that gonna help?" Monica shouted.

"I bought you. How did I forget that that's all you do?" Chandler asked himself.

"Way to go robot!" Joey shouted as his robot crossed the line.

"Good job Alan!" Phoebe said as her bear crossed the line.

"Hey, good race you guys" Joey said.

"Yeah, see you later!" Phoebe said as she and Joey walk towards the door.

"No! Wait! We didn't lose. The rules clearly stated that the last one to cross the finish line was the loser. Well, our dog never crossed the finish line, so technically-" Monica started.

"They left" Chandler interrupted.

*Present Day*

"How did you even record that neither of you were there?" Chandler asked.

"I must have left the camera on by mistake" Ross chuckled.

"You did it on purpose to keep an eye on us didn't you?" Monica said.

"Maybe-" Ross laughed.

*Video*

"Hey, are Ross and Rachel back?" Phoebe asked as she entered apartment 19.

"No, not yet" Chandler replied.

"Oh good, I didn't miss the party" Phoebe sighed.

"What about your massage client?" Monica asked.

"I just felt so bad, missing this. So I just slipped him a little something, you know. As long as I'm back in five or six hours, it will be alright" Phoebe said.

"Okay, if Ross and Rachel ask, I've been here the whole time!" Joey shouted as he ran into the apartment followed closely by Ross and Rachel "I've been here the whole time!"

"Joey, we just saw you come in. You ran past us on the stairs" Ross replied.

"I don't care that you left. I'm just glad that you're here. Thanks you guys!" Rachel said.

"Hey, guys! Come on! You gotta see what Emma just did" Chandler said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Emma, how old are you? How old are you today?" Chandler asked as he held up one of his fingers.

"One!" Emma laughed as she held up her hand causing the adults to gasp.

"Oh! Emma, that's right! You're that many!" Rachel said.

"Oh my God! Our daughter's a genius! Rach, this means-" Ross started.

"No science camp!" Rachel interrupted.

"Damnit! I'll put a candle on the cake" Ross replied.

"Oh and Emma, look at your stuffed animals lined up so neatly!" Rachel said.

"Thanks!" Monica smiled.

"Okay, here we go! Emma's first birthday cake. Come on Emma, blow out the candle" Ross said.

"Let's do it, come on!" Chandler said as Rachel wiped away her tears.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ross asked.

"Oh yeah, nothing! These are happy tears! This is just what I wanted" Rachel cried.

"Hey, you made it into a bunny" Phoebe laughed.

"What is wrong with me. It looked more delicious when it was a penis" Joey shouted.

*Present Day*

"Aww Em, you were so cute!" Erica said.

"Emma!" Katie squealed.

*Video*

"Hi Emma. Well, your first birthday is over, and it was really-" Rachel started but is interrupted by loud noises from outside in the hall. Ross grabs the camera and they open the door to find Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe racing the wind up toys.

"Go, go, go Alan! Run you hairy bastard!" Phoebe shouted.

*Present Day*

"Aunt Phoebe said a bad word!" Isabella laughed breaking everyone's glares from Phoebe.

"Is that all of it?" Sophie asked.

"Yep" Mike replied.

"Thanks everyone" Emma smiled "It was fun to watch"

"Your welcome Em" Ross smiled.

"Happy 18th Birthday sweetie" Rachel said.

* * *

And That's A Wrap! Wow That Was A Long One Shot :D

Anyway I Hope You All Liked It And Please Review :) xx


End file.
